Just What The Doctor Ordered
by power ballad contest
Summary: Carlisle takes a new job in Forks to start a new life for him and Edward after his wife's passing. He meets Esme in the oddest of ways, but she is just what the doctor ordered to cure his disease.


**The 80's Power Ballad Contest: Twilight Edition**

**Name of song and artist chosen: Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi**

**Title: Just What the Doctor Ordered**

**Word Count: 3,444**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Carlisle & Esme**

**Summary: Carlisle takes a new job in Forks to start a new life for him and Edward after his wife's passing. He meets Esme in the oddest of ways, but she is just what the doctor ordered to cure his disease.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer's does. I also don't own the Bad Medicine song by Bon Jovi, although I have seen them perform live.**

**Carlisle**

It has been six months since my wife Elizabeth passed away suddenly from an aneurism leaving Edward and I on our own. Our older son Emmett was already married and living in Seattle with his wife Rose.

Each day was a struggle just to get us up and moving. Everywhere we turned were reminders of my wife and Edward's mother. It was those memories that were becoming a poison that I didn't think we'd ever be able to get out of us.

I stopped socializing with everyone and Edward never played the piano which was his go to place that would cheer him up. He even stopped composing. However, the day I received a call from the school notifying me that my son's grades were slipping, was the day I knew I needed to take action. He was always a straight A student. I couldn't let this become a permanent disease.

I had considered redecorating the house, but that was only a shot in the arm and it was going to take much more than that to get the poison out of us. That night while all this was running through my head, Emmett had called with the news that Rose thought she was pregnant.

They were beyond excited and he wished that I had lived closer so I could be her doctor. He wanted only the best for Rose, and that was me. I was elated at the thought of becoming a grandfather. So the next day I went to speak with Dr. Stanley McFadden about my son Emmett's recent call about a recommendation for a good OB/GYN for his wife in Seattle. Stan was from the Seattle area and he quickly made a phone call to his friend at another hospital in the area.

I told him how my son wanted me to be his wife's doctor and we both laughed at how uncomfortable that would make his wife, not to say highly inappropriate. I mentioned that I wouldn't mind living closer though and that's when he mentioned that his friend said they were looking for a new Chief of Staff at Forks General. The old Chief just retired and Forks was only three hours away from Seattle.

I immediately asked Stan for the phone number. I didn't care where Forks was located, all I knew was this was our going to cure our disease. I had a good feeling, it felt right. I made that call and spoke with Dr. Gerandy. He offered me the job without even an interview saying that if Stan recommended me that was good enough for him. I tentatively accepted citing the need to speak with my son before I moved us across the country. Dr. Gerandy agreed that was a good idea and to call him back.

That night I arrived home at 7 pm and called for Edward.

"Edward, can you please come downstairs. I need to discuss something with you." He flew down the stairs.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Well son, I've been offered the position as Chief of Staff."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Yes, but it's not here in Chicago. It's in a small town named Forks which is three hours outside Seattle." I was very nervous about his response.

"Really? This means we'll be near Emmett and Rose, awesome. We can go to Mariner's games and the symphony?"

"Yes, we can visit them any time. Emmett just called yesterday and Rose thinks she might be pregnant."

"I'm going to be an uncle?"

"And I'm going to be a grandfather," I chuckled. "I'd like to live closer to them so we can help out. So if you are okay with moving to Forks, I'll accept the job."

"I'm more than okay with it, but what will we do with the house and how am I going to visit Emmett since I don't have a car." Living in the city we only needed one car so we shared my Mercedes.

"I thought we'd just close up the house, I'm not sure I want to sell it. We'll buy or rent a house there. And, before going to Forks, I thought we'd spend a few days in Seattle and I will buy you a new car. Whatever you want."

"Seriously? I need to go do some car research. Thanks! I love you dad!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around me for a hug. I haven't seen Edward this excited since we bought him a new grand piano two years ago. It was contagious.

"Absolutely, just nothing crazy, I'm not buying you a Bugatti," I yelled as he ran up the stairs to start his research. I couldn't help smiling ear-to-ear. This is clearly what we both needed, a fresh start.

I called Dr. Gerandy accepting his offer and told him I would be there within the month. Edward's last day of school was next week and I wanted to spend a few days with my other son in Seattle before starting. I also needed to find a place to live which he told me was no problem since he knew the perfect house. It was a bit secluded and needed some work, but was a wonderful place.

I immediately arranged to buy the place. We packed our things and headed to our new life. We had a nice visit with Emmett and Rose, where Rose pulled me aside to thank me profusely for not taking her on as a patient and how much she loved her new doctor. We found out during our visit that Rose was indeed pregnant, so we had the opportunity to celebrate with a family dinner. Emmett took Edward to a Mariner's game and I took Rose to a Jazz concert. I knew Rose didn't care for baseball, so I cited that it was a brother's only game and therefore we couldn't go.

It was so good to see Edward smiling again and so was I. The day before we left for Forks, we all went together to the Volvo dealership to get his car. He ended up getting a silver C70 convertible. How often he thought that he'd be able to have to top down in the rainiest place on earth was beyond me, but I wasn't about to burst his bubble.

As I was signing the papers, I heard Rose lean over and whisper to him that he selected a very safe and sturdy car that she was proud of him for doing the research to come to this decision on his own. It was the highest compliment since Rose was a big car buff. I snuck a look at him from the corner of my eye and saw him lean over to say thank you. That had solidified everything right there for me that this was the right choice.

Forks here we come!

"Edward, make a left here and it should be a short distance down this drive." Pulling up to the house, I immediately noticed all the lights were on.

"Dad, do you think this is the right place, maybe that wasn't the turnoff? I think I just saw someone go by the window."

"No, this is exact photo of the house that they sent me. Let's go up and see." We exited the car and cautiously approached the house looking in the windows to see if anyone was in there. "Well, the key opened the door, this has to be it. Let's go inside."

Stepping inside to a beautiful open living room that had a fire going in the fireplace and all our living room furniture set up with some pieces I didn't recognize. As we moved further into the room, we were greeted with the aroma of the most mouthwatering kind, someone was cooking. I looked at Edward and he looked at me and shrugged. We needed to find out who was in our home.

"Hello?" No answer. Walking a little more into the room I called out again, "Hello?" Just then a beautiful woman flew around the corner into our view almost giving me a heart attack that surely no paramedic could save me from all the way out here. She was tall and slender, with the most gorgeous brown eyes and caramel color shoulder length hair.

"Oh hello, Dr. Cullen. I didn't hear you and Edward come in; sorry I didn't greet you at the door. You two must be famished after your long trip, why don't you come into the kitchen; I've made a nice hearty stew and bread." Who was this woman?

"Please call me Carlisle. I don't believe we've met, how did you…"

"Aunt Esme, I couldn't find the box with the dishes we put…oh is this Dr. Cullen and Edward?" The young girl inquired and before I could peel my eyes away from Esme, Edward was at her side introducing himself and offering his help.

"Esme, this looks like the house I bought and this is some of our furniture. I don't understand, my key opened the door, but are we in the right place?"

"Oh my, what you must think being from the city and all. Well, I was in visiting my brother when the moving trucks rolled up looking for directions the other day. I know this place is difficult to find, so I offered to show them. I had a key because I used to come up here to check on Mrs. Michaels before she moved. Since Dr. Gerandy mentioned that you would be starting at the hospital right away, I decided that I would have the moving guys put all the things where they belong rather than storing them in the garage. When I came into the house I had no idea how dusty and dirty it had become in three short months, so my niece, her friend and I have been cleaning and unpacking for you. Some furniture was left behind and I was able to integrate it with what you had to make the rooms more complete. Let me introduce you to my niece, this is Bella and her friend Alice is around here someplace."

"Well, Esme, Edward and I can't thank you, Bella and Alice enough for all you've done here. I can't help but be in awe of it all." I think I'm in need of a respirator because I'm running out of breath.

I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming all over her jean and t-shirt clad body. This woman was a fireball, clearly an all night generator that would look amazing wrapped in stockings and a dress, and me wrapped around her. I can't believe she did all this for people she doesn't even know.

"Now Carlisle, it's what neighbors do for one another here in Forks. Come, have something to eat and we can talk." She looped her arm in mine and I noticed Bella doing the same to Edward. We were directed into the kitchen where we enjoyed a warm home cooked meal and conversation.

When it was time for Esme to leave, I really didn't want her to go. It felt so good having her around. It was almost like a need because I was bleeding and her presence was healing me which I want to get down on my knees and thank the good lord.

Turning to my son, "Edward, are you in as much shock as I am at the moment. I can't get over what these ladies have done for us."

"I know dad, I'm really likin' Forks," he blushed looking down at his shoes.

"Is it because of a girl, Bella." I elbowed him.

He elbowed me back, "you're one to talk, I think you're likin' Forks too because of Esme." Yeah I was smiling and he was right.

The next day Esme arrived early to take me around town and introduce me to people before we stopped at the hospital. All the while I noticed that she held my arm or I was guiding her back as we walked. Edward was right, it was because of Esme. It was then that I realized I was becoming addicted to being her presence and I didn't care, I was going to jones for her affection if it was the last thing I did. I wanted this monkey on my back.

"Esme, I can't thank you enough for introducing me around town and at the hospital today. Is there anyone you don't know?"

"Probably not, since I've lived here in town almost my whole life."

"I'd like to take you to a nice dinner to repay your kindness. How about Saturday night? Dinner and dancing in Seattle?"

"Oh, I'd love that Carlisle. I haven't' been dancing in ages."

"It's settled then; I'll pick you up at four, but as for this evening, let me treat you to something at the diner." The smile on her face was priceless and I put it there.

On Saturday, I picked Esme up at 4pm, met her brother Charlie who was conveniently at her house in full dress uniform and gun. After assuring him I would bring his sister back in one piece we left. The drive was mostly quiet with small glances at each other. Midway, I slipped my hand into her delicate one, kissing it and telling her how happy I was to take her on this date. The blush that graced her cheeks was charming.

We arrived at the Four Seasons and had a lovely dinner at a restaurant that overlooked the harbor. At 10pm we headed to the lounge to dance.

As we were slow dancing, I leaned in to whisper in her ear "Esme, you look so beautiful this evening."

She smiled, "and you look quite handsome this evening. I believe I'm the envy of every woman here."

"I think it's the other way around, that I'm the envy of every man here." Just then there was huge crack of thunder and lightning with down pouring rain. Esme pressed her body tightly against mine which caused a little tightening of me below the belt.

"I hate storms. Charlie always tells me about all the terrible accidents on the highway because of the driver not being able to see through the pouring rain."

"I tell you what, how about we go downstairs and I'll get us two rooms for the night while you hit the gift shop for some overnight necessities."

"I'd like that and then I'll call Charlie to let him know. I think you'll be his favorite person."

"I don't know about favorite, but I'd settle for him not taking his guns out around me." We laughed about that on our way to the lobby. Apparently, he does that to everyone that Esme or Bella has dated.

Needless to say that because of the storm there was only one room left, a suite with a king size bed. I was nervous as we entered the suite, but Esme seemed not to be the least bit concerned. I offered to sleep on the couch, but she was having none of that, stating that the bed was big enough. We change into oversized t-shirts and sat by the fireplace enjoying a few glasses of wine. I think we were both putting off dealing with the king-sized elephant in the room.

Finally, after having enough liquid courage, I stood up and extended my hand. I quickly gave her a peck on the lips and walked us to the bed. We entered it on opposite sides. Lying there staring at the ceiling, I hoped that Charlie wouldn't kill me when we got back home after finding out about the room dynamics even though it was chaste. She was his baby sister after all.

There were several huge claps of thunder and lightning that had Esme flying across the bed and into my arms. After another clap she had herself pressed against me and her leg wedged in between mine causing her shirt to ride up. HOLY SHIT! She had no panties on and I could feel her heat against me which wasn't helping my current growing situation.

"Esme, are you okay?"

"Kind of, sort of, I just want, no need to be in your arms." I know I was totally okay with her being in my arms.

"It's perfectly okay, I'm here for you." I kissed her head, forehead, nose and then lips. Before I knew it our kiss had turned heated. My hand slid down her side caressing her leg before sliding up and under her shirt.

Tweaking and pulling on her nipple, she exclaimed, "Oh Carlisle." Her hand travelled south palming my erection through my silk boxers before she slipped it under the band and took hold of me.

"Yes, god, yes, Esme." She clearly wanted this as much as I did and slid my boxers off the rest of the way while I got rid of my shirt, then hers.

"Carlisle, you are so beautiful, make love to me."

"No, you are the beautiful one and I've wanted to make love to you since our first dance this evening." I hope that didn't sound cheesy.

"Then do."

I flipped Esme over onto her back. Hovering over her I rained kisses all over her sweet face, and then moved my kisses slowly down into the valley of her breasts before taking in and sucking on her perfectly pert pink nipple between my lips with my hand toying with her other nipple.

"Oh god Carlisle, more." She begged and her hand snaked down to grab hold of my rod of steel causing me to buck into her hand. "Need you…inside…me…now."

I slid my hand down and danced my thumb over her clit while two of my fingers ran in and out of her heat.

"Carliisssle, oh god, Carliisssle, so good." It wasn't long before she was clamping down and cumming on my fingers.

"Esme, you look so stunning when you cum." I lifted my two fingers to my lips and sucked her sweet nectar from them. The lust that filled her eyes from that small action was incredible. "Ready my sweetheart, I can't wait any longer to be buried inside you."

"More than ready, I've waited all my life for you." I couldn't disagree; although for me this was going to be a chance at a second life of happiness. Most people only get one shot at being with a wonderful woman, I was getting another opportunity.

Esme wrapped her legs around my hips as my tip brushed her folds causing her to gasp. I didn't wait any longer; I plunged deep into her tunnel of love which made us both moan, "FUCK" at the same time. Sliding in and out, I slowly picked up the pace.

"Yes Carlisle, oh my, faster, yes."

"Your wish is my command, my love." I could feel her starting to constrict around me, yes just a little more. I reached my finger down and danced it on her clit as I pumped.

"Yes, my love, cum with me," I breathed into her ear which was all it took as we both orgasmed together.

As we lay in each other's arms snuggling and kissing coming down from our orgasmic high I couldn't help but think I was incredibly lucky to have this woman in my arms. Thank you lord for the storm this evening.

At that moment, I knew I had fallen in love with this beautiful creature. I had found it, there was nothing better and I thanked the good lord for bringing her into my life. How I got so lucky for a second time was beyond me. Elizabeth would want this for me, for Edward, to have a happy life. And, in fact, if she knew how much Edward and I wallowed after her passing she would've kicked our asses.

**Three Months Later**

We were lying in bed after our latest love making session which was any time we could find a moment alone at her house or mine.

"Oh Esme, your love is like the bad medicine that I need; only you could've cured this unhappiness that has festered for too long in me. Who would have thought that one small decision would lead to Esme's love potion that cured my disease."

"That's what you get for falling in love, Carlisle."

"Well now this boy is addicted because your kiss is the drug, it'll never be enough." I kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you Esme and I want to play doctor with you every night and day, marry me."

"I love you too, Carlisle. Yes."

BAD MEDICINE is the best medicine!

****THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY. PLEASE READ THE ENTRIES AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES.****


End file.
